Keep Smiling, Rin!
by Togane Shiro
Summary: Sequel to I Want to Sing for You. "Ever since I opened my eyes and you were right in front of me. I've been in love with you the whole time even when I don't even know what 'love' is!"


**Title: **Keep Smiling, Rin!

**Genre: **Angst, Romance, Hert/Comfort

**Rated: **T

**Fandom:** Vocaloid

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corp.

**Warning: **I dunno, but I felt like this story's grammar and vocabularies are real bad, sorry 'bout that!

**A/N:** Hmm... This is a sequel to I Want to Sing for You, I suggest you to read it first. It's only two-shots so it won't take too much time. Please enjoy ^^

**.**

**.**

"Kaito-senpai! Kaito-senpai!" a blonde girl exclaimed happily while running towards a guy with long blue scarf around his neck. The girl rested her hands on her knees and panted heavily, "Kai―_pants_―to-senpai..." she said under her breath. The man named Kaito chuckled, "What's wrong, Rin?" he asked. Rin looked up with gleamed eyes, "I―I want to you to eat my lunch box!"

"Don't do it, Senpai. I saw her put a lot of weird things inside this morning," said someone behind Rin. Rin turned around and frowned, "What are you trying to say, huh, Len! I made it with all my heart on it! And you say that it's a weird THING?"

Len grinned, "I'm just telling the truth! After all, I'm just a Vocaloid," he said. Rin clenched her fist while readying to punch Len, "You are JUST a Vocaloid? Then tell me, Len. Which part of you proved that you're a Vocaloid! I mean―you acted just like a human! And―what was that grin? Isn't a Vocaloid supposed to only talked in monotonous tone!"

"Rin, that's enough, I think. Len's just kidding with you. I'll still eat your lunch, though! I'm curious with what it'd like!" Kaito tried to stop the quarrelling. Len rubbed the back of his head while grinning stupidly, "Hee... Sorry about that, Rin-nee. Just kidding!"

The blonde girl snorted, "You have changed, Len. From a cute silent boy into an un-cute loud boy," she pouted. Len took both of Rin's hand, "Come on, Rin-nee~ I'm different from any other Vocaloids! You should have proud of me!" he grinned.

Rin looked at Len for a second, then sighed. "Yep! I'm always proud of you, Len!" she laughed and patted his head. Len blushed slightly. Suddenly Rin gasped, "Oh no! If we're not gonna eat soon, break time's gonna end before we eat anything!"

She pushed Kaito and Len's back, "Hurry―to the rooftop!"

"Oops! Not coming, Rin-nee," Len said. Rin stopped pushing and looked at Len, "Eh? Why?" she asked.

Len looked at Kaito, then turned to Rin again, "Not gonna disturb my sis and her boyfriend!" he laughed while walking away. "H―Hey, Len? I think it's better if you join us, I don't mind," Kaito said. The blond boy stopped his steps and turned to Kaito. Len stared at him for a while, '_It's not that you mind or not. It's for Rin's smile, y'know?_' He shook his head and smiled, "Still not coming!" And then, Len walked away while putting his hands behind his head.

Kaito and Rin stared at him for a while, "He is a really cute and kind boy, isn't he?"

Rin smiled and nodded, "Of course! That's my brother for you!" Kaito turned to Rin and smiled gently, "Let's get to the rooftop!" Rin nodded again and followed Kaito to the rooftop.

Len turned back and saw Kaito and Rin holding hands from afar. He sighed, "It's already this hurt; seeing them holding hands. Maybe I will break apart if I decided to follow them to the rooftop just now." He smiled a bit, and then shook his head. "No! I'm here to make Rin happy so, I mustn't feel jealous of Kaito. He is the one who's gonna make Rin happy." Len lowered his head, "Yeah... Kaito is the one..." he said once more. But, this time, it sounded more like a whisper―so soft.

**.**

It's been two hours since Kaito came. It appeared that Kaito decided to visit Rin's house after school when they were enjoying box lunches at school. Len groaned, and now that Kaito guy was seizing his time with Rin too!

"Rin-nee..." Len called out, he was sitting backwards at the cushion, watching Rin and Kaito (who was taking Len's _seat_) in front of the computer. "Yes, Len?" Rin answered, eyes still on the computer screen.

"I'm bored..." he pouted. Usually, Rin is making songs too (without Len) and Len just sat on the cushion, stared at Rin's back while she was singing. That was actually enough for him to get out of his boringness. But, this time was really different! He couldn't stand it; watching Rin's back AND there's a certain someone beside her to make the beautiful view go to waste.

Rin took her eyes off the computer and turned her back. She stared at Len for a moment, "Then join us, Len!" she smiled.

Len stick out his tongue, "I wanna go rest in my room," he exclaimed. Len stood up and went to his room. Rin and Kaito looked at him until he disappeared to the room. Rin sighed, "I'll talk to him later," she turned to her work again and continued on it.

Len closed the door softly, earning a small 'click' sound. He threw himself to his big chair and put on a machine-hat thingy for charging up. He leaned himself over, tired of acting and putting up a smile. He blew out a long breath and began muttering to himself, "Acting is really tiring, huh? I used twice of my energy singing this way. I wonder how the actors and actresses on the TV that Rin and I watched yesterday could act all day."

He closed his eyes behind that machine, "Rin... Rin... Rin-nee..." he called out her name several times, softly but full of emotions. "Why... Why can't I love? I'm special, I can feel love, but why am I―" tears rolled down through his cheek, "why am I not allowed to love, just because I'm not normal―I'm special?" he asked himself. He suddenly realized of the tears coming out when it reached his mouth. He quickly took off that machine thingy from his head. He wiped the tears off with his hands, "Why―how!" The tears wouldn't stop; it kept flowing through his eyelids.

"How can I...cry? It's impossible!" he shouted, didn't believe with what was happening. His tears kept flowing and flowing, even though he had tried so hard to hold them back, they wouldn't listen. Maybe even though Len―a Vocaloid―finally had a heart, he still couldn't control it.

"Stop crying...stupid Len... Stop... What if Rin come in?" he said softly, still wiping off his tears. "Stupid, stupid Len..." he stopped wiping his tears and curled up like a ball, still repeating his words.

Suddenly, he heard knocking sound, "Len?" The one called Len gasped and widened his eyes, '_Damn!_ _It's Rin!_' He turned left and right, searching for anything to cover up his tears. Then, his eyes fell on the machine that he used just now to charge up. He quickly put it down and set his chair so that it looked like a bed―flat. He quickly lay down just before Rin opened the door.

"Len?" she took a little peek inside before completely entered the room and closed the door. "I...thought I heard you screamed just now."

"Eh? No, I―I didn't scream at all. I'm charging myself up, you see?" Len answered. He sighed, relieving that Rin didn't realize his tears which flow through the side of his eyes but covered by that machine-hat. "Maybe, it's just your imagination, Rin-nee..." he continued. Rin nodded in agreement and muttered, "Hmm... Maybe you're right about it, Len."

She suddenly slammed her fist into an open palm, "Oh! Almost forgot, I wanna ask you something, Len. S―Since you're turning like a human now...maybe you'll know..." Rin blushed, "Uh... Do you like handmade chocolate, or factory-made chocolate..?" she asked.

"Chocolate? What's...that?"

Rin shrugged, "It's that thing that I made for Miku and Gumi last year. Oh well, I'll just change the question. If I am able to make oil for you, which would you prefer? Mine―which is still not guaranteed the taste―or factory's―which taste is fixed?"

'_Rin or factory's?_' he thought to himself for a second before he replied, "Of course I would prefer Rin-nee's... Why do you ask?" Len smiled to himself, he felt a little better now. Rin's so kind, was she planning on making something for him? So, Rin's still thinking about―

"Actually I wanted to make a chocolate for Kaito-senpai. Next week is Valentine―"

―Len.

It appeared that he had guessed it wrong. It's not Len Rin's been thinking about. But it's Kaito―again. Len bit his lips, hoping that Rin wouldn't see his tears since he had cried more than before, '_Stop crying, Len..._'

"Y'know, I really hope that Kaito-senpai would love my chocolate. Wait―but he's an ice cream maniac―"

'_Stop talking about him, Rin... Please..._'

"―or maybe I should've just make an ice cream?"

'_Don't. Continue. I beg of you!_'

"Chocolate-flavoured ice cream? That sounds better than ice cream-flavoured chocolate!"

'_Shut up, Rin! Or I'll―_'

"I'm sure Kaito-senpai would―"

"Stop talking about him, Rin!" Len suddenly shouted―cutting Rin's words―and earned a shock to Rin. Rin stared at Len with wide eyes, "L―Len?"

Len sat up and took off the thing that's been covering up his face the whole time. He let his tears flow freely. Gritting his teeth, he stared straight to Rin's blue eyes.

Rin had never seen Len so human before. No―not appearance. His appearance was always human from the beginning (thanks to the great company that created Vocaloids). But, it's his eyes. They looked so bold...and human. Full of emotions that Len had been keeping up to himself all the time.

"Len... You are crying? But, how―and why are you cr―" she stopped her words when Len suddenly grabbed her shoulders and connected their lips. Len's lips felt so cold, but warm at the same time. Rin didn't try to push him off, she just...stared. Stared blankly at Len. She never realized that Len was created to look so real! His eyelashes, face, skin, everything! Even Len's hair that's been brushing her skin right now felt a lot smoother compared to when she ruffled his hair this whole time.

Rin was too shocked, Len―her little brother―was now crying and kissing her. She wanted to push him off and shouted that he already had a boyfriend. But, her hands just wouldn't move. When she was about to close her eyes and enjoy the kiss, Len parted their lips and rested his head on Rin's forehead.

"IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou!" he said it so fast that Rin needed a couple of seconds to understand what he was saying. "Ever since I opened my eyes and you were right in front of me. I've been in love with you the whole time even when I don't even know what 'love' is!" he shouted. Rin was still shocked and didn't move an inch. She never thought that her lovely brother would've been in love with her. "When you said that I'm your brother, I don't know whether I should feel happy or not. It was such a pleasure that you think of me as more than a singing tool. But, it hurts inside too that I'm JUST a brother in your eyes, nothing more..."

Len grabbed her shoulders tighter, resulting a whimper escaped Rin's lips.

"When you said that you had a boyfriend, I don't know whether I should feel happy or not. You are my precious master, and I should've felt happy when you're happy. But, it's just difficult for me... And when you said you want to sing alone without me anymore, I don't know whether I should feel happy or not. I was supposed to be happy because I'm all free of doing job anymore. But, that also means that I don't have any purpose to live anymore. I was born to sing, and you take my purpose away. Now, what am I going to be?" he said softly. "Then, I finally found another reason for me to live, but..."

He pulled Rin closer and hugged her tight, "Don't talk about him in front of me anymore... I don't mind if you only think of me as a brother. I don't mind if you took away my purpose to live... Just, please... Stop hurting me..." he whispered while sobbing. Tears had flowed freely without being hid anymore. Len had finally told how he felt all this time; he felt a little burden had been lifted from his shoulder.

Rin's tears began to well up too, she hugged Len back, clutching Len's shirt, "I'm...sorry... I'm so sorry, Len..." she cried harder.

"I'm a cruel sister! Without me knowing it, I've been torturing you! Because of me, you―who are supposed to be emotionless―learned how to love. But, I broke your heart and made you experience the sadness, I taught you how to cry! Hate me, Len! Hate me for all I've done to you!"

"No! I―"

"Rin? I left my book just now, you know where it is?" asked someone outside the room. Both Rin and Len knew that it couldn't be another person other than Kaito. Kaito knocked at the door and peeked. When he saw Rin crying, he raged up and hit Len, making Len bumped into the wall. "Kaito-senpai!" Rin shouted and pulled Kaito's sleeves to stop him.

"What did you do to Rin that she cried, huh!"

"Kaito-senpai, stop! Please, it's not Len's fault. It's mine..." she admitted. Kaito turned to Rin and patted her head, "...What happened?" Rin looked up and bit her lips, "Len had turned to be like a human, he―" she stopped, and then looked at Len. She turned to Kaito again, "Please leave, Senpai. I'll return your book tomorrow, please leave for now," Rin begged. Kaito narrowed his eyebrows, "Why―"

"Please leave, Senpai! This is my house, and I told you to leave!" Rin shouted. Kaito had never seen Rin shouted like this. He hesitated a moment but then leave. Rin turned to Len and helped Len up, "You okay, Len?"

Len snorted, "Of course I'm okay. It's not like I'm going to receive any physical injury anyway."

"Then, your machine parts are okay, right? Do I need to call the company and asked about anything?" Rin asked out of her worries. Len shook his head and smiled, "I'm okay, really." He looked down and avoided Rin's gaze, "I'm sorry...Rin-nee... I have made you cry..."

"No, don't call me 'Rin-nee' anymore if that only hurts you. Just call me Rin. And, it's me who should've apologized...not you..." Rin replied.

"...Do you know, my new purpose to live after the first one's been taken?" Rin shook her head. Len smiled slightly, "It is to keep your smile." Rin gazed at him in unbelieving, why was Len so kind to her? She had made Len suffer so much, but why was Len still love her? He should've just hated her to make it fair.

"But, it seemed I failed this time. After all, I made you cry," he smiled painfully. Rin patted his head and smiled, "Len, let's sing again. Together this time. I'll break up with Kaito-senpai too, it will be just the two of us like before. What do you think of it?"

"...Will you...smile again if we do?"

"Of course!" Rin stood up and stretched her hand to Len. Len took it and stood up too. "Let's make another song, Len!" Len smiled and followed her. When they went to the living room, they saw a lot of cars parked outside, "What happened?"

The bell sound rang, Rin quickly went to open the door, Len followed up behind. When Rin opened the door, there're a lot of men with black suit, "Eh? Who are you guys?"

"We are from Crypton company and here because we heard that the Vocaloid you bought showed strange behaviour," one of the suited man answered. Rin turned to Len and turned back to the suited man, "No, everything's under control here. Please leave..."

"Is that boy behind you a Vocaloid?" Rin bit her lips and shook her head quickly. She knew what would happen to an odd-behaviour Vocaloid. And she wouldn't want that to happen. The Vocaloid will get uninstalled.

The man turned to his friends and did some body language. Then they busted in and caught Len, "N―No! Let go of me!" Len shouted. Rin stared in horror, "Stop it, please! I didn't find Len to be any problem, please leave us alone!"

But the men didn't stop their work. They stick in some kind of USB thing into a hole behind Len's neck. Len shouted some weird robotic voices which made Rin cried again. She pulled the men's suit, but no use. She was too weak compared to them.

"Rin! Please, please keep smiling despite of anything that happens! Keep smiling, for me, Rin!" Len shouted with his robotic voice. Even so, Rin still could understand them clearly. One of them took out a small device and click whatever the hell in it that makes Len's weird voice vanished. Len stopped moving, his eyes turned dim, didn't look human like before anymore. "W―What the hell did you do to Len! Give him back!"

"We'll give him back after we repaired him. Please wait for around two weeks before we return him back," they bowed and took Len with them. Rin fell on her knees, "Len... Len..." she kept repeating his name. "Why..? There will be...no Len anymore? No Len's stupid grin anymore? Only...Len's beautiful singing voice from now on. No joking, no laughing together, no...Len."

She clutched her head, "Why... Why!" She cried louder, "Len...my friend...my brother...my..." Rin bit her lips and tried to hold back her tears, "No, no crying anymore! Len wouldn't like it. Smile... Yes, smile..." Rin forced herself to smile. Though tears still flowing, her face was lightened with a smile.

―**2 weeks later―**

Rin heard the doorbell and decided to open the door, "Yes? ...Oh," she responded when she saw a familiar face in front of her. The one that just came in and caught her friend away. They put a blond robot in and sat him on the floor. They gave Rin a small device that she received before when she bought a Vocaloid too. They excused themselves, Rin bowed a little.

She turned to looked at the Vocaloid, everything's the same, his face, his hair, his...lips. Rin touched Len's lips with her fingers, '_It's completely the same. But...when he opened his eyes, everything will be different. Completely different..._'

She shook her head and put up a smile on her face, after all, that's Len's wish, right? She put in the device in the same hole that those guys used to uninstall Len.

Slowly, Len opened his eyes, revealing beautiful blue orbs. He looked at Rin for a second, "I am Len. I am a Vocaloid, and I am here to sing for you." Rin stretched her hand out to greet Len. She smiled brightly, "Hi, Len, I'm Kagamine Rin!"

Yes, Rin would've to start all over again, from the very beginning, when she had just met Len.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **I know! THE ENDING! It sucks, huh? *sighs* I dunno what to do with the ending. Completely clueless *cries* Oh, had anyone noticed that Rin's turning to like Len at the end. I gave some kind of hint for it *winks* Hmm... For those who's been thinking how could the workers in Crypton knew about Len. It's actually Kaito. He's not really bad though, he just thought it's not normal for Len to be like human, and Rin also cried because of it ^^ Oh, and sorry if this one is totally disappointing compared to I Want to Sing for You. Oh yeah! Sorry if this one's too long, I thought I should divide it into two chapters, but it looks impossible ^^ Well, mind to review? :3


End file.
